I'll be your hero
by green-chan
Summary: Adam finds himself in a compromising situation when he accidentally witnesses domestic violence unfold in front of him. How will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be your hero - Chapter 1**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

Finally, I'm back to school. Thank God! I can't stay in that same house with them anymore. Ever since the incident at Vegas Night Drew and mom have been practically clashing with each other every day. I understand that what Drew had done was wrong and unforgivable, but seriously, mom needs to let it go. She can't remind him of that incident every single day of his life. I mean, he already gets reminded of it whenever he sees Alli.

I walked slowly down the deserted hallway towards my locker. Mom dropped us off early today because Drew had football practice. As usual, I have nothing to do. Class doesn't start until a little later.

*sigh* I turned the dial on my locker. When I opened it I immediately see my reflection on the small mirror hanging on the door. I turn my head from side to side, trying to observe my new haircut. Ever since Principal Simpson enforced the new rules and new uniforms I decided to change my looks. We weren't allowed to wear any hats in school so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't want any one to mistake me for a girl. I doubt that though, since mostly everyone in school already knows about my secret. I eyed myself one last time and smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, I hear faint noises coming from down the hall. I just shrugged it off. I glanced down at my new uniform and smirked. _It doesn't look that bad either_. I thought. I hear more noises. _What was that?_ I wondered. I shrugged it off again. I took out my sketchpad and closed my locker. When I was about to walk away I hear it again, but this time I noticed that it sounded like a male's voice. I decided to check it out. I discretely walked down the hallway towards the source of the sounds. As I got closer, the voices became clearer. It was coming from the biology room.

"Come on, can't you be a little more loose? I mean, we've been dating for more than two months already and all I've got is a peck on the lips." A male voice reasoned. I hear their feet shuffling and desks lightly screeching on the floor. Then I hear some muffled voices.

"Please, stop. I'm not ready." A female voice pleaded, her voice quivering with fear.

I contemplated whether to peek inside the room and see what was going on or to just turn around and just mind my own business. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what's going on inside. From the sound of her voice, I knew something was up but I didn't want to seem like a perverted freak trying to sneak a peek at a couple having _sex_.

Then I heard the sound of slapping. _There's definitely something fishy going on in there_. I slowly made my way closer to the entrance of the door. I opened it slightly, creating a small crease just enough for me to see.

Inside, I see a two people wearing blue Polo shirts…_seniors_, I thought. The girl was half sitting on one of the desks, while the guy was standing in front of her with his back facing me. I couldn't see her face clearly because the guy's head was buried on her neck making wet, sucking noises. I noticed that his right knee was pressed between her legs. My face contorted as I realized what he was doing. He was rubbing his knee on her vagina. When he shifted his head to the other side of her neck, I finally saw a glimpse of the girl's face. From her facial reaction, I could tell she was uncomfortable. She didn't want this. She is _definitely_ being forced. I glared menacingly at the guy's back. I knew it wouldn't do anything but I just felt so much animosity towards him for making her go through this.

A tear suddenly escaped her eyes trailing down her cheeks. I couldn't help but pity her. I wanted so badly to bust open this door, push him off of her and beat the crap out of him, but I can't. I probably won't even be able to push him off of her. After all, I have a body of a girl. I'm weak and useless. I couldn't even defend myself from Fitz and Owen. If I can't even protect myself, how do I expect myself to protect her?

Her eyes widened with fear when our eyes locked into each other. She stiffened. I immediately retracted myself from the crease of the door and pressed my back on the wall. _She saw me!_ The guy began speaking.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What?" There was a pause. "Is there someone outside?"

_Shit!_ I immediately pushed myself off of the wall and I ran as fast as I could towards the opposite end of the hallway. I can hear his footsteps trailing not too far from me. My heart was racing and I could feel sweat forming on my forehead. _Where am I supposed to go? _I continued running to no particular destination. My legs feel like they were about to collapse, but I can't stop now! I ran upstairs to the second floor and turned right, and then left. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed something familiar. _I can hide in there!_ I swung open the door and closed it behind me. I pressed my back on the door, my hand holding tightly on the handle as if trying to make sure no one gets in.

I listened attentively for his arrival. There was silence, then I hear his footsteps getting louder. His footsteps stopped near where I was hiding. My heartbeat began racing even faster. _Please leave._ I pleaded inside my head. I hear him slowly walking towards my direction. I shut my eyes close waiting for the worse to come.

"Bobby!" I hear someone say. It sounded like that girl from the biology room. The footsteps ceased. "Come on lets go. It was just probably nothing."

"No." He said sternly. "It wasn't just 'nothing!' I saw someone running away!" He yelled, his voice thick with anger, sending shivers down my spine. "He was wearing a purple shirt." He continued. My heart skipped a beat. "It was a _sophomore_." I hear him say, emphasizing the word sophomore as if he was threatening me. My heart began pounding in my ears. _Damn it! He knows!_ His footsteps began to retract. After a few seconds both footsteps faded away.

I slid down the door and onto the ground. I spread my legs on the floor and rested my head on the door. I clutched my chest tightly trying to stop my heart from pounding but it won't. _What if he finds out it was me? He'll definitely kill me! What have I gotten myself into?_

When I remembered where I was I immediately gathered myself up from the ground and peeked outside to make sure that they were really gone. When I made sure that no one was outside, I stepped out. I stopped just in front of the door. I can't believe the place that I detested the most just saved my ass from getting a beating of a lifetime. I glanced back at the sign glued on top of the door: _Girl's bathroom._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please! Every 2 cent counts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of my locker. _What the hell am I gonna do!_ Last year I barely escaped Fitz and Owen's attacks after Bianca revealed my secret to the entire school. After they got arrested all the tensions about me being transgendered had died down. I became old news and I was back to being normal. And when I thought I could finally lead a normal life, this happens? _Don't I deserve to be happy?_

When I turned around I accidentally bumped into someone. "Woah, be careful there buddy." I looked up and found Eli smirking at me. "Why are you pacing back and forth?"

I bit my lip and contemplated whether I should tell him or not about the incident that occurred this morning. In the end I decided against it. I don't want to go up to him and say nonchalantly, '_Oh this morning I witnessed someone getting sexually harassed and I ran away scared shitless when they saw me.'_ I made a grimaced face. Besides, I don't want to worry him. The incident with Fitz during Vegas Night has shaken him enough. I don't want to add myself to his list of possible paranoia.

"Umm, no I'm just nervous for…erm…for my math test!" I said a little too excitedly. Eli raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Sure, ok." He obviously didn't buy my lie. But I was grateful that he didn't pressure me on telling him. He truly is a great friend.

He glanced behind me and smiled. I turned around and saw Clare taking her books out of her locker. "I'll see you later grasshopper." He said placing his hand on my shoulder and waltzing his way towards Clare. I watched as Eli leaned in and kissed her passionately._ Bleh! Those two just displays too much public affection!_

The bell rang and all of the students began scurrying to their classes. I let out a sigh of relief. _At least art will keep my mind off the incident this morning._ I headed towards my class.

When I reached the class many of the students have occupied the tables up front. The only free table was at the back corner of the room. I made my way towards the table and sat on the stall. I kept myself preoccupied by doodling in my sketchpad as I waited for class to begin.

Mrs. Dawes walked in a few minutes later. "Good Morn—" She was cut off when someone burst in to the class. I kept my gaze on my paper for I didn't care who it was.

"I'm so sorry." The person said sheepishly. _That voice. It sounds oddly familiar._

"Late on the first day of school Ms. Coyne?" Mrs. Dawes disgruntled. When I looked up I was surprised to see that same brunette in the biology room this morning. _Fuck! It's her!_ "Don't make a habit of it Ms. Coyne. Now go take a seat."

I covered my face with one of my hands and pretended to be preoccupied. She scanned the room searching for a place to sit. I peeked from behind my hand and we both locked eyes. Her eyes widened when she recognized me. I quickly turned away. I cursed under my breath as I realized that my table was the only available table left. I could hear her heels click as she made her way towards me.

She settled her stuff on the table and took a seat next to me. I couldn't see her face but I could tell that she was staring at me. "Umm…hey." I hear her say, but I pretend to ignore her. There was a pause. "You're the boy from this morning." She says matter-of-factly. I continued to ignore her. She pauses again. "Look, I know you're ignoring me, but I just want to let you know that I won't tell him about you."

I slowly removed my hand from my face and met her gaze. "Really?" I said unconvinced.

"Yea." She smiled at me. I stared at her searching for the truth. My face slowly softened and I smiled back.

"I'm Fiona, by the way." She raises her hand for a handshake. I stared at it skeptically. I wasn't sure if her intentions were good, though she seems kind enough. I met a lot of people who I thought were nice at first but turned out to be assholes when they found out about me. Ever since then I've had 'trust' issues when meeting new people.

She held her hand still waiting for my response. I looked back up at her. "It's okay if you don't want to be friends." She said dejectedly. She was about to retreat her hand when I suddenly grabbed it.

"No, wait—I do want to be friends. It's just that…" I sigh. "I'm Adam. Adam Torres." I shook her hand and she shook it back delicately.

"Nice to meet you Adam." She smiled at me. My heart suddenly skips a beat.

"Nice to meet you too, Fiona." I said nervously.

The rest of the class period was spent in silence. Instead of awkward silence, it was more of a peaceful silence between us. We're friends, well technically. I think. I'm still unsure whether I could trust her or not. As much as I want to believe that she is genuinely nice I don't want to set my hopes up too high. If I keep my relations with her platonic then I won't have to worry about any heartaches in the future.

Second and third periods were uneventful. It is now fourth period and I am sitting patiently on my seat waiting for the bell to dismiss class. I was looking forward to lunch next period. Clare and Eli said they have to work on a 'project' in the library so they won't be able eat with me, which was perfectly fine with me. I have been wanting some alone time so I could clear my mind.

I looked back up at the clock. _Five, four, three, two, one…Ding!_ I quickly rose to my feet and headed towards my locker. When I opened my locker a few of my things flew out to the ground. _My locker is a pigsty. I really need to clean up._ I began grabbing some of the junks in my locker and threw them out into the garbage pail. By the time I finished cleaning up the hallway was already deserted. I grabbed my bag and my comic book and headed out towards the courtyard into the picnic tables. People rarely ate out here so I was always alone. I usually spent most of my time out here whenever my best friends would go on their weekly rendezvous.

Instead of sitting on the bench, I dropped my bag on the grass and set my phone on alarm. I then dropped on my back and laid there on the grass with my head resting on the bag. I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the shifting clouds.

Slowly, I began closing my eyes. I was about to fall asleep when I heard two familiar voices not too far from me. I rolled on my belly and scanned the courtyard. And there on the bottom steps of Degrassi I spot Fiona and her boyfriend bickering. Well, his boyfriend was doing all of the bickering while she struggled from his tight grip.

"Bobby, you're hurting me!" she cried.

"I'm hurting you? You're the one hurting me! Why do you always have to go and flirt with guys, huh?" Fiona bites her bottom lip and looks down. "Answer me!" When she didn't answer him, he swings his palm at full force towards her cheek. _BAM!_

My blood boiled at the scene unfolding in front of me. _That jerk!_ I pushed myself off the ground and began heading towards them. I stopped on my tracks when he suddenly wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hit you." Fiona slowly lifts her arms and returns his embrace.

After a moment he gently pulls away from her and cups her face. The two locked eyes. "I love you." He whispers before leaning in and giving her a short passionate kiss. He pulls away and smiles at her before jogging up the steps and into the school. She sat down on the bottom steps of the school. She glanced down at her left wrist and gently massaged it.

When he was out of sight, I made my way towards her. "Hey," I whisper.

She jumps from her seat when she heard my voice. "Adam!" she exclaims.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said sheepishly. I took a seat next to her. I glanced at her wrist and noticed that they were bruised. "Are you alright?"

When she noticed me staring at her wrist, she immediately hides it inside her blazer. "Yea, I'm fine." She said giving me a weak smile.

_Liar. _

I grabbed her open hand and pulled her up with me. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to end it there. This chapter is getting a little too long. You guys are probably disappointed that Adam couldn't save her...again. But I promise you he will save her at some point :)

By the way, thank you to those who commented and added my story to their favorites and to their story alerts! Love you guys!

Please leave a review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

"Adam—where are you taking me?" I asked breathlessly. We were running for a good eight minutes now and I still have no clue where we're going. We've passed the Dot as well as the deli long ago.

"We're almost there I promise." He turned his head back to me and smiled. I found myself catching my breath. I don't know what it is but whenever he smiles I feel like he's so vulnerable. Though I've only seen him smile twice I feel like I can see right through him.

We came to stop in front of a chain link fence. "We're here." He said smiling once again. I eyed the fenced up territory though I wasn't sure what was so special on the other side that he had to drag me here. It looked really dark on the other side.

He reached out for the gate and was about to open it when I suddenly grabbed his arm. "Wait," He stopped and turned to me. "Are we allowed to go in there?" I was concerned that we will get in trouble if we trespassed inside.

I watched him curiously as he scanned the fence from side to side, then he turns to me, "I don't see any signs that you can't." He's got a point. I reluctantly let go of his hand.

He untied the chain holding the gate together. He pushed open the gate and led me inside. My jaw dropped at the view before me. The other side of the fence was filled with all sorts of green plants and tall trees, sprinkled with colorful wild flowers. If you look above you can see the rays of the sunlight seeping through the smalls patches between the trees creating a mystical and peaceful ambiance. It was amazing. As we got deeper into the forest we came upon some sort of ruin covered with vines. From the structures left it looked much like an old abandoned church.

I could feel Adam watching me waiting for a reaction as I took in the view in front of me. "Wow…." I said under my breath. "It's beautiful….I mean…..it's…..wow…..I'm speechless." I turned to look at Adam who had a wide grin on his face. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he led towards the old church.

"How did you find this place?" I asked as we walked side by side.

"I found it a few months ago when I ran away from home." I turned to him and looked at him with an alarmed expression. Why would he run away? "Just some issues at home." He answered as if he read my mind.

We sat on one of the stone structures. His feet were hanging a few inches from the ground so he began swinging it back and forth like a little kid. It was adorable.

We were silent for moment and just acknowledging each other's presence. Adam broke the silence first. "Does he….does he do that a lot?" I looked down at my shoes. I knew exactly what he was talking about. It's the question that has been hanging in the air since our unfortunate meeting in the biology room. I knew it was only a matter of time until he ask about it.

"No," I said with much resolution. He might think I'm lying but Bobby wasn't always like that. When I first met him he was kind, sweet, romantic and everything you'd look for a perfect boyfriend. He loved me. No. He _loves_ me. He'll never hurt me on purpose. He's just confused and stressed.

Sensing my upset demeanor he didn't pressed me any further. "Does it still hurt?" I turned to look at him and he looks at me with a concerned expression. I didn't respond.

He suddenly fishes a handkerchief out from his pocket and unfolds it on his lap. He began folding it horizontally creating a long thin cloth. He gently takes my hand and pulls up my sleeve revealing my bruise. I cringed a little at the sight of it. I was embarrassed. I didn't want him to see it and take it the wrong way. I don't want him to think that I was weak and easy.

I was surprised when he suddenly wraps the cloth around my wrist. He tied it up ever so gently as to avoid hurting me. I couldn't help but blush and watch in awe at his sweet demeanor towards me. He treats me so delicately like I was the most expensive vase in the world. It was adorable and it was fairly new to me. No one has ever treated me like that in my life. Not even Bobby. I frowned at the thought.

"I'm sorry," he says guiltily as if he'd just hurt a fly.

I immediately shook my head. "No, it's not you. Something just came up in my mind." I smiled weakly.

We fell in to silence. Then he spoke, "You know you're the first person I ever brought here." He suddenly reveals. I looked at him surprised. He continued, "I often use this place for my own convenience when I needed a place to take shelter from the whole world. When I'm upset I come here and all of my anger will dissipate. It just makes me feel at ease and at peace, like this place was built for me." The way he described it with so much affection it seems like this is a very special place for him.

"Why would you take me here?" I asked curiously. I mean he holds this place so dearly in his heart. If I was him I wouldn't want anyone to know about this place. I would keep it to myself.

"Because you need it as much as I do." He looks down at his hands. "I know I've only known you for a couple of hours but I feel like I can connect with you." My heart skips a beat. _I feel the same way._ "I can understand your sadness and your insecurities." There was a pause. "I don't usually share things," He chuckles. Then he turns his head to face me and we lock eyes. His smile falters and his face grew serious. "But I'll gladly share this place with you."

As I gazed into his eyes I could tell he was truly honest. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment before he smiles and breaks away from my gaze. He takes out his phone and checks the time. "Shoot, we need to head back soon. The period is almost over." He grabs his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. "Let's go." I broke away from my trance and followed him out.

We walked back to school side by side in silence. We would glance at each other from time to time and smile. Our hands would also casually brush upon each other and I would feel a rush run through my body. It felt great.

When we reached the school we had a minute left to spare. "Adam," I call out. He turns to me. "Thank you." I said gratefully. He smiles.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. "If at one point you ever need a sanctuary, don't hesitate to go there. I'm giving you permission to borrow it so don't waste it." He said laughing a little. I giggle in response. The bell rings and we both headed inside the school. Once inside we waved goodbye and we went our separate ways. I watched as his figure disappeared in to the wave of people that flooded the hallway. I can't stop smiling. Today started off on the wrong foot but it ended wonderfully. I met a new friend and I found a place I can call my own.

I was startled when I felt chills run down my back. _Someone's watching me._ I looked around trying to find the person staring at me but the crowded hallway made it difficult to pinpoint who it was. I was terrified. _Who could it be? Adam? No, I just watched him go. Could it be…_

I jumped when I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and found Holly J standing behind me with a worried expression.

"Fiona, are you okay? You seem out of it."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I lied.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "We should start heading to class or we'll be late." Holly J pointed out. I nodded and followed behind her. I turned around one more time and sigh when I saw no one.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! I hope you guys liked that Fadam moment! Adam is such a sweetheart! :D You'll see more of that side of him later on in the story so look forward to it! btw this story will mostly be in Adam's point of view, but I will switch from time to time depending on the situation.

Thank you to all who reviewed and added my story to their favorites and story alerts! Luv ya! :)

Again, please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

_Ding!_ There goes the fourth period bell signaling my freedom. I eagerly grabbed my books and exited the classroom. I wanted to see if Fiona was at her locker, I thought maybe we could eat lunch together today. Her boyfriend usually has student council at this time so she often ate alone. And me, being her only friend, I assumed since I barely saw her hang out with anyone else besides me and her boyfriend, decided to eat with her whenever her boyfriend was on a meeting.

It has already been a week since our first encounter. Ever since then we've hang out regularly. Never after school though, only during our lunch periods. She said that after school time was reserved for her and her 'boyfriend,' Bobby Beckonridge. My face contorted at the thought of his name. I despise him for mistreating her. Even though he hasn't hurt her since that time at the Degrassi steps, I still abhor him for laying his hands on someone as sweet as Fiona. I know exactly the pain of getting hit and beaten because I too experience the same mistreatment last year, except ten times worse. And knowing someone else close to me is being or was being mistreated like that makes my blood boil.

I immediately shook those thoughts away as I rounded the corner. When I reached her locker she wasn't there. A frown immediately replaced my eager expression. _I guess she's with him_. I sighed and began heading back towards my locker. _I guess I'll be eating alone._

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice where I was walking. I accidentally bumped in to someone.

"Sorry," I said immediately. My eyes widen in shock when I realized who I bumped in to. _Fitz._

"Watch where you're going freak!" He hissed. He walked beside me and stopped. I watched him skeptically waiting for the worse. To my surprise he didn't do anything. _I guess jail has put some humanity into him_, I thought. In an attempt to be friendly I gave him a weak smile. His eyebrows suddenly met and I found myself face to face with the lockers. _BAM!_ Everyone got quiet.

I stood there stiff as a board with my head flat on the hard cold surface of the locker, as the pain slowly circulated throughout the nerves of my face. When the pain took effect I gruffly buried my face in my palms trying to ease the pain. _Fuck! Fuck Fuck!_ I glanced up at Fitz who smirked with satisfaction before walking away. _And I really thought that jail would have changed him at least a little bit. I guess it's too good to be true._

I glanced around the hall way and noticed all eyes were still on me just staring sympathetically. _How could none of these people ever even once tried to help me? _All they do is stare at me with pity. _As if that's going to ease the pain._ I brusquely grabbed my books from the ground and proceeded towards my locker.

After putting away my books I headed straight to the picnic tables. Once there, I laid myself down with my back flat on the ground and my hands behind my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

For some odd reason I was dreaming of Fiona. It seemed so real, like I can actually touch her and feel her skin. The voice freaked me out the most. It sounded exactly like her.

'_Prince Adam…' _I heard her say.

My eyelids fluttered open and a familiar figure gazed down upon me. It looked much like Fiona's face. She had on her a breathtaking smile as she gazed down at me. _Is this still a dream?_ I wondered. As my vision came into focus her face became clearer.

"Prince Adam,"

My eyes widen with surprise when I realized it was really her gazing down at me. "Princess Fiona!" I blurted out. I instinctively rose from my back, my forehead forcefully coming in contact with her forehead. _Bam!_

I hear her yelp in pain as I cursed under my breath. I press my palm on my forehead feeling the pain from a while ago return. I rubbed it gently with my palm to ease the pain. When I remembered what I have done to Fiona quickly spun around and found her sitting behind me with her face buried in her hands.

"Princess Fiona! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I crawled on all fours towards her and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't respond. Instead I hear her whimper.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! What have I done!_

"I'm really sorry." I say again sincerely. I waited for a reaction of some sort but she still doesn't respond.

_Fuck._ I screwed it up…again. _Why am I such a clutz? _I sigh and shook my head in disappointment.

She slowly lifted her head up revealing her face. Her cheeks were covered with trickling tears. _She's crying._ My heart constricted a little at the sight of her.

I reached out for her face and cupped it with my right hand. With my thumb, I gently wiped away the lingering tears on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I whispered again earnestly.

She scans my face and frowns. Noticing my reddened forehead she slowly lifts her hand up and reaches for my forehead. She gently caresses it with the back of her hand putting as little pressure as possible on my forehead. "Does it hurt?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

_Her hand is so soft, _I thought. My whole face flushes when I realized she was touching me.

She giggled at my reaction. "You're too cute you know that?" she says in jest. I smiled shyly at her comment.

"I've been told that once or twice." I gibe. She laughs again and playfully bobs my head.

"Ouch!" I said feigning pain.

I laid back down on the ground. I glanced at her and stared at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Aren't you going to lie down with me?"

She looks down at the ground unpleasantly for a moment before reluctantly lying down on the grass next to me. When she was fully on her back I glanced at her and noticed her uncomfortable disposition. Her hands were resting on her stomach, with her elbows just a few inches above the ground, while her legs and thighs barely touched the ground. I let out a soft laugh as I realized the reason why she looked very uneasy. I pushed myself up and motioned for her to get up as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"Can you get up for a moment?"

She slowly rose from the ground and stood behind me on the concrete floor. She watched curiously as I removed my black Degrassi hoodie and laid it flat on the grass, spreading it as much as it could. I then grabbed my book bag and placed it just a few inches above it.

"Come," I patted the surface of my hoodie. She slowly made her way around the hoodie and sat on it before fully lying down and reclining her head on my book bag. I turned to face her again. "Much better?" I asked playfully. For split second I thought I saw her cheeks flush red. I wasn't really sure since it happened so fast and she looked away too. _She definitely blushed! There's no way she would look away unless she was embarrassed I would catch her blush. Booyah! _I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress my excitement.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. I turned my head to face her and noticed a wide grin plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I retorted.

She rolled over on her side and smiled at me mischievously."Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head excitedly. She motioned for me to come closer. I scooted over to her, leaning my ear close to her face as possible. She carefully moved her face closer to my ear, her lips barely touching my skin. My pulse quickened when I felt her hot breath brush upon my earlobe. I waited nervously at what she had to say.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." she whispered before pulling away and cracking up.

"Hey, that's not cool." I pouted. She rolled over to her side and turned to face me. "Awe! You're too cute!" she said giddily before pinching my cheeks. "Owe!" I whimpered. She giggled at my reaction.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly at her. "Oh, yeah? Take this princess!" I began attacking her sides with my fingers making her squirm and laugh next to me.

"Please stop—" she pleaded in between laughs. "Adam! I'm ticklish—" she laughed again. She tried to crawl away from me but I gently grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the floor. We were still laughing when suddenly we heard a voice.

"Ahem."

We both stopped. Just a few inches away from Fiona's curls I noticed a pair of black oxford shoes resting on the concrete floor. I glanced up and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was. I immediately let go of her arms and straightened myself up.

"Adam?" Fiona asked worriedly. Upon noticing my reaction, she rolled over on her belly and was as surprised as me when she saw who it was standing behind us.

...

...

"Bobby…"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its midterm week this week so I was a little busy. The weather in New York is becoming crazier and crazier too! This is like the umpteenth time since it snowed here! My arms are turning in to jello from shoveling the sidewalks -_- I hope it stops soon :(

Anyway, next chapter will be in Fiona's point of view. I think.

Again, please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

I tried to free myself from Adam's attack but before I could crawl away from him he grabs my wrists and pins me down playfully on ground.

Our eyes locked for only a brief moment, however, for some reason it felt like eternity to me. I wanted to push him off of me but I didn't. Instead I just laid there beneath him. I couldn't stop staring at his deep blue eyes. They were so kind, sweet, caring, and most of all they were full of so much affection. Something I haven't seen in people's eyes for a long, long time.

"Ahem." I hear someone say.

Adam immediately pushes himself off of me and looks over behind me. His eyes suddenly widen.

"Adam?" He doesn't respond. Instead he looks down at his hands. He looked so scared.

I rolled over on my belly and my mouth opened slightly when I saw who it was.

"Bobby…" I whisper. _Oh gosh, this is not good._ I watched him carefully, waiting for him to get mad.

For some strange reason instead of getting mad, he smiled. "Hey, Fiona." He said happily. "The student council meeting was short so I thought I'd look for you. I couldn't find you in the lunchroom, and someone told me that they saw you at courtyard, so I came here."

"Oh, I didn't know." I said sheepishly.

His eyes darted from me to Adam. "And this is…"

I felt Adam shift behind me. He instinctively rose to his feet. "Hi. I'm Adam. Adam Torres." He said extending his arm for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bobby. Bobby Beckonridge." He said calmly as he took Adam's hand and shook it. He lets go of his hand and returns his attention back to me. "So, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked sweetly.

"Yea." I replied meekly. He holds out his hand in front of me. I stared at it for a brief moment before I reluctantly placed my hand in his. He gently pulls me up bringing me to my feet. "I'll see you later Adam." The tone of my voice was filled with disappointment. I knew Bobby noticed it because he immediately flinched upon hearing it. I glanced at his face to see his reaction but his expression was neutral. I couldn't read it.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him. I glanced back one last time at Adam and he gives me a reassuring smile. I smiled weakly back at him.

The rest of the lunch period was uneventful. I sat with Bobby and his 'rich' friends, but he practically ignored me the whole time. I didn't care. At least he didn't force me to do anything. However, there was something that infuriated me about him. When his friends made rude and malicious comments about me, he would just laugh and dismiss it as if it was nothing. They were talking about me with so much disrespect and he didn't even give a fuck. I was so upset that he didn't even care enough to defend me. It was humiliating.

When the last bell rang I quickly headed towards my locker in an attempt to avoid bumping into Bobby. But when I got there I see Bobby leaning against my locker, waiting for me. He smiled when he spotted me. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. Seeing him just infuriated me again. But I can't just walk away. I still need to get my stuff from my locker. With that I dragged myself towards my locker where he stood smiling broadly at me.

"Hey, I missed you." He said before leaning in and attempting to kiss me, but I dodged it completely. I unlocked my locker and ignored him. He let out a sigh of annoyance before he spoke again. "Alright. What did I do this time?" he asked, clearly I annoyed at my actions.

I turned to him and stared at him with disbelief. "You mean what you didn't do?" I spat at him. He stared at me incredulously. "Bobby, your friends were acting like jerks in front of _me _and _you_, yet you didn't even do anything about it!" I snapped. He just stared at me blankly. I shook my head disapprovingly and turned away from him. I grabbed my books from my locker before closing it behind me and stomping away.

He suddenly grabs me by the arm and stops me from taking another step. I rolled my eyes as he scanned the hall trying to see if anyone was watching our fight. "I'm sorry ok?" he hissed under his breath.

"You don't even mean that!" I spat, glaring at him. I shook his hand off of my arm and walked away towards the exit.

When I reached the Degrassi steps I feel his hand grab my arm again and forcefully turns me to face him. I cringed under his grasp. He stares at me for a brief moment, and then he lets go of my arm when he noticed my pained expression. He takes a deep breath before starting. "Look Fiona. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't do anything when they were disrespecting you. To tell you the truth, I had a talk with them after the incident. I told them to lay off. They promised me they wouldn't do it again." He suddenly reveals.

My expression softens a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess, it just slipped off my mind when you suddenly got upset. I'm really sorry, Fiona. I promise you, that it will never again." He waits for my response, but I didn't say anything. He frowns and looks down at his hands.

I couldn't help but feel for him. He seemed thoroughly earnest with his apology. A small smile crept upon my face making him look up. "So…does this mean we're okay?" he asked shyly. I nodded my head in response. He suddenly sweeps my legs off the ground and carries me bridal style.

"Bobby!" I squeal.

"To show you how sorry I am I prepared you a little something." I stared at him confused. He smiles and carries me off to his car.

Once we were standing in front of his condo, he immediately covers my eyes with his hands. "No peaking." He said giddily like a little kid.

The door clicked open and he slowly led me inside. We took a few more steps before we halted into a stop. He slowly lifted his hands off of my eyes. When I opened my eyes, a broad smile crept into my face.

He prepared me a romantic dinner. From the wine, the candles, the food, and the music, everything was set according to my taste. It was utterly adorable. I couldn't suppress my happiness. I turned to him and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

After a moment of kissing, I broke away. I looked at him passionately in the eyes. "Thank you." I said with so much sincerity.

"Anything for you." He whispered back.

The dinner ended quite well. We talked and laughed, just talking about the most silliest and most randomness things we could think off.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. We were now cuddled on his couch watching Amélie on blue ray DVD.

Everything was perfect. Like nothing could ever ruin the night. At least that's what I thought.

Half way through the movie I could feel Bobby begin to caress my arm with his hand, which I thought was cute at first, until his hand began traveling down to my stomach. I didn't budge at first for I thought he was just resting his hands there. But then I felt his hand snaked their way under my shirt, touching my bare skin. I shivered at the feeling of his cold hand caressing my stomach.

I tried to casually remove it from under my shirt, but he didn't budge. Instead I felt his hand dip their way under my skirt. And that's when I pulled away. "Bobby…" I said, my voice shaking a little.

"What's wrong babe?" He said nonchalantly as if he didn't do anything wrong. I looked at him for a moment before I laid back down into his arm.

A few minutes later his hand found their way back to my stomach. I could feel his finger trace the rim of my skirt. My pulse began quickening. I was literally scared of Bobby's touch. I know I shouldn't be scared, but remembering what he did to me a week ago in the biology room I became even more frightened. When I felt his hand inside my skirt again I immediately pushed myself off of him and rose to my feet. He looked at me with an upset expression.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" He said impetuously causing my body to tremble. "You let that tenth grader freak touch you everywhere yet you won't even let me touch you!" he said raising his voice even more.

"What..?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you two flirting with each other this morning!" I looked at him incredulously. "_Please stop! Adam, I'm ticklish!"_ He said in a mocking tone. "Does that ring a bell? Huh!"

"We're just friends." I said defensively.

"Oh yea, well if there's nothing going on between you two then you wouldn't mind sleeping with me right?" He grabbed both my arms and pinned me down on the wall. He began kissing me roughly everywhere. His mouth traveled down my neck and down to my cleavage. He let go of my hands and he began unbuttoning my shirt.

My heart was beating so fast. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. When he switched to the next button I took this chance to knee him on his groin. He fell to the ground clutching his groin with his hands. Once he was down, I grabbed my purse and made my way out of his condo.

I ran as fast as I could to no particular destination. I was so terrified that I didn't even notice it was pouring rain outside until I was two blocks away from Bobby's condo. I stopped and I collapsed on my knees. By this time I was crying hysterically in the dark.

I grabbed my purse and began searching for my phone. When I finally found it I opened and scrolled down my contact list. I didn't know who to call. _My mom? Declan? Holly J?_ My hand paused at a certain name.

**Adam's POV**

"Yes, Andrew. I'm paying for it right now. Just make sure Mom and Dad doesn't know I'm out okay?" With that I hung up.

I looked up and smiled at the lady bagging Andrew's hair gel. He ran out of gel this morning and forgot to buy one on his way home. He was grounded for a week and he wasn't allowed to leave the house. If either mom or dad finds him sneaking out in the night, he'll be dead by the next morning. So he asked me to buy it for him.

The lady handed me my bag after I handed her my cash. With that I grabbed my umbrella from the rack and headed out. When I was about to put my phone back in my pocket I noticed it blinking. I looked at it suspiciously. I flip it open. _One missed call?_ I click on it and sees Fiona's name. She left a voice message. I pressed on the voice message and I placed the phone by my ear. I hear the sound of the rain in the back ground for a moment before a familiar voice began speaking.

"_Adam…I'll…I'll just call again."_

My heart immediately dropped upon hearing Fiona's doleful message. I knew right then and there that she needed me. _She needs me. I need to find her. Now._

I dropped the bag on the ground and hastily opened the umbrella. Without warning my legs began sprinting.

* * *

A/N: Woah! That was an intense chapter! I wonder where she is? Hehe, I'm pretty sure most of you know where she is already :P

I'm not sure if any of you guys recognized that last scene with Adam and Fiona's voice message. I actually got that from this Japanese drama called Last Friends. I don't know if any of you guys have heard of it, but it's a pretty interesting drama. If you guys are interested in knowing more about the drama you can PM me or just google it lol :P

Anyway, please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

I sat alone on the rough cold surface of the stone structure here at the old abandoned church. Adam said he'd lend me this place whenever I need a place to run away to. He said this place makes him feel at ease and at peace. But for some reason I'm not experiencing the same ambiance. _Maybe because it's raining?_ I thought. It is pouring quite hard right now and the droplets are worsening my headache.

I looked down at myself and I frown upon seeing my current appearance. My clothes are damped and dirty, my hair is a mess, and my mascara is running down my face. _I look pathetic_. I feel even more pathetic knowing that the beautiful relationship I had with Bobby has come down to this, a relationship based on violence and abuse. It doesn't even feel the same anymore. All of the love and adoration I once harbored for Bobby has now turned into hate and resentment.

_What happened to us?_ Why did it have to come to this? _I guess it wasn't true love after all._ Well, I was always known for rushing into things without giving them much thought. We've only been dating for over two months and I already thought I was in love. _How naïve of me_. I should've known better. And now look what I've become, _a damsel in distress_. I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. _But if I'm the damsel in distress and Bobby is the 'villain' so to speak, then who's my hero?_

I was startled when the falling droplets suddenly ceased. _But it's still raining around me._ I looked up above me and I find a black umbrella draped above my head. I followed the arm holding the umbrella and was surprised to see who it was.

"Adam?"

He looks down at me and smiles. He was also soaking wet because he has the whole umbrella draped over me so only a part of his arm was covered by the umbrella.

**Adam's POV**

I stood there soaking wet as she stared at me with a surprised expression. I could care less if I was wet. I don't care as long as she wasn't.

I tilt my head sideways and I look down at the face beneath the umbrella. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but sitting under the rain for too long is bad for your health." I said playfully earning me a soft laugh from her end. My whole body flushes with relief. _At least she's laughing._

I scoot over next to her on the wet stone structure, situating myself under the umbrella as well. I couldn't help but smile at how close we were sitting next to each other. Our arms were practically touching each other, while our faces were a couple of inches away from each other. I awoke from my thoughts when I hear her speak.

"How did you find me?"

"I had GPS installed on you." I said sarcastically, earning me a soft punch on the arm.

"No, seriously Adam, how did you know I was here?"

I looked down at my hands. "I had a feeling you'd be here." I began. "After hearing your melancholic voice message I knew it was something serious, so I ran all the way from the convenient store to here." I chuckled. "I know it's kind of silly for me to just assume you'd be here, but I was kind of hoping you would be. And I'm glad you were here." I said blushing as I realized how cheesy I sounded.

**Fiona's POV**

I stared at him in awe. I can't believe he rushed all the way here to find me just because of my silly little voice message I left behind. He's so sweet and thoughtful.

I take his hand into mine causing him to look up. Our eyes meet. "Thank you, Adam. Thank you for coming." I said sincerely.

"Anything for the princess." He smiles and my heart melts. Before I knew it I found myself leaning in closer to his face. But before my lips could touch his, he breaks away from my gaze and looks down at his hands. My heart literally dropped at the sudden rejection. _Of course he doesn't feel the same way. Why would he want me?_

**Adam's POV**

I stole a quick glance at her and I noticed her hurt expression. I immediately felt guilt wash over me. _I can't believe I just messed up my chance of kissing her. _I was ecstatic that she actually wants to kiss me, which means she likes me too, but I felt guilty. If she knows about my secret I'm sure she'll be appalled that she even thought of kissing me. She'll probably just push me away like Bianca. I don't think my heart could handle another rejection, especially from her.

There was an awkward silence between us. I broke the silence first. "Shall I walk you home?" I asked not daring to look at her.

"Sure." I hear her whisper.

The walk to her condo was very, very awkward. We didn't talk and we didn't look at each other. She felt like a thousand miles away from me even though she was literally a foot away from me. It felt like we were total strangers to each other which saddened me a little bit. We had this great bond and yet I destroyed it just because of my doubts and insecurities.

We stopped in front of her building. She began walking towards the front door, but stopped midway and turned around. Our eyes met again. It seems like she was waiting or maybe expecting me to do something. Of course the coward that I am, I didn't do anything but break away from her gaze. She lets out a disappointed sigh."Goodnight, Adam." She says before turning around and walking inside. When her figure disappeared behind the doors I whispered back, "Goodnight, Princess."

When I got home, an angry Drew welcomed me.

"Dude! Where have you been? You've been gone for like thirty whole minutes and the convenient store is like five minutes away from here." He complained.

I ignored him as I took off my shoes and placed the umbrella inside the bin.

"Why are you wet? Did you not use the umbrella?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Still I continued to ignore him. I was lost in my thoughts. I could barely hear what he was saying. I brushed passed him and began walking upstairs.

"Hey!" He hissed. "Where's my gel?"

I took out the bottle of gel from my jacket pocket and threw it at his face. Thankfully, he caught it between his hands before it could hit his face.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing the bottle!"

I turned around and continued walking up the stairs towards my room.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kind of sucky. You guys are probably upset that Adam didn't kiss her. Hide your pitchforks folks! I promise you they'll be together soon! :)

Anyway, please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I'm really not looking forward to today. Yesterday's events were way too awkward, especially when I chose to be a jerk. I don't think I can face her.

I was walking towards my locker when I spotted her standing in front of her locker. She looked up and glanced at my direction. When our eyes locked, we both turned away.

"Fiona," A voice called out. I looked up and saw Bobby walking up to her. My mood abruptly changed upon seeing him. She doesn't seem please to see him either. I walked towards the bulletin board pretending to read some of the fliers. I tried to listen to their conversation, but they were too far away. I could only hear bits and pieces of it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I hear him say. She shakes her head, clearly annoyed at his presence. "Fi, listen to me," He gently grabs her by the arm forcing her to look at him. I was about to go in and intervene, but I stopped when she conceded. She turned to face him and crossed her arms waiting for him to talk.

I couldn't really make out what he was saying. The only things I heard was, "sorry," "I love you," and "forgive me." I smirked when Fiona kept her neutral face and didn't respond. He tried to wrap his arms around her shoulder but she just brushed his hands off of her arms and lightly pushed him away. She whispers something to him causing his face to turn pale white.

_I wonder what she said to him._

She began walking away. When she was out of earshot, he lightly kicks the lockers obviously infuriated at what she had said. He shakes his head furiously, then looks up and spots me. "What are you looking at, freak!" he rages. I quickly looked away and headed towards my locker. _Phew! He sure is mad!_

As I closed my locker the bell rang informing everyone to scurry on to their first period classes, reminding me that I had art with her. _Crap! There's no way I can avoid her there._

As I walked into the art room I immediately paused upon spotting her. She was already sitting on one of the stools with her back facing me. _Should I say hi? Or should I just walk straight to my stool? _I contemplated. I let out a sigh and decided to just go with the flow.

When I reached the table I glanced at her direction wondering if she saw me walk by. She slowly lifted her head up and smiled at me weakly. I gave her a timid smile. "Hey," I say shyly.

"Hey," she replies. There was silence.

"So…." I started looking around everywhere except at her.

She watched me with curious eyes. "So…?" she asked.

"Umm…" I fiddled with my thumb under the table. "How's your morning so far?" I asked pathetically.

"Uhh, great?" she replied unsure.

"Oh cool. Mine's good too." I said lamely.

"I see." We were silent again.

_This is pathetic. Clearly, this conversation isn't going anywhere._ I groaned inside my head. We sat there awkwardly waiting for the other person to say something else. Thankfully, Mrs. Dawes walked in and saved us from our suffering. After she explained our assignment, we proceeded to do our work.

I really want to ask her what happened yesterday. She seemed so shaken up and I felt bad for worsening everything. I need to make things right. "Fiona?"

She looks up and meets my gaze.

"About yesterday at the old church…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I—"

"Adam, you don't need to explain anything. I should be the one apologizing for putting you in that situation." She lamented. "I was just really upset yesterday, so I did something so irrational. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any of it. I was just joking around." She said with a light chuckle. My whole body stiffened.

_Crack!_ And there goes my heart, broken and in pieces. I knew it. I knew she didn't like me like that. All this time she was just toying me. And I thought I was the one who had hurt her for not returning her feelings. I feel like a fool. I shouldn't have let my emotions get to me. I should've just stayed away from her. I should've just kept myself locked up in my own little world. At least that way I know I'll remain safe.

I bit my bottom lip fighting the tears that were threatening to spill, while my hands balled up into a fist under the table trying hard to control myself. I tried to hold up a strong front but it was difficult. I feel like there's a chain wrapped around my heart, constricting it tighter and tighter_. It hurts_. _I can't breathe._

"Adam? Are you okay?" Fiona asked worriedly.

_I need to get out of here. I can't breathe._ I quickly raised my hand. "Mrs. Dawes, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes—"

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door before she could finish her sentence. I hurriedly left school and ran as fast as I could towards the old church.

When I got there I let out the huge breath that I've been holding in since art class. I chocked a little bit as the air went in and out of my dry throat. It felt like I just ran a pacer test for gym class. I placed my hand over my chest breathing heavily as I tried to control my heartbeat.

My knees collapsed to the ground from my heavy running. Soon strings of tears fell uncontrollably from my sockets. I knew crying wasn't a manly attitude, but at least for this moment I gave myself permission to whimper like a little kid and cry my heart's desire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Eli's POV**

_3__rd__ ring, 4__th__, ring, and…voicemail._ "Where the hell is Adam?" I whined. He wasn't here last period, but I clearly talked to him before first period. Why is he acting like this again? Ugh, this is just like that time when Bianca ousted him and spread his secret to the entire school.

"Eli…what if he's burning himself again." Clare lamented.

I stiffened at her comment. "No, there's no way he'd do that. He made a promise." I said sternly. "I'm sure he's alright." I reassured her, though I still hold a doubt inside my heart. I can't shake it off. I'm worried about him. What if he does go back to burning himself again? _Shit._ Then I'll need to find him and put some sense into him.

I awoke from my thoughts when I felt Clare nudge my side. "Look who's coming." I looked up and was surprised to see the social elite, Fiona Coyne, approaching us.

"Hi," she said weakly. Clare eyed her suspiciously. "You two are friends of Adam's right?"

"Yes, we are." Clare answered firmly. Fiona was a little taken aback by her defensiveness.

"Umm, do you guys know where I can find him? He went to the bathroom first period and he never returned." Fiona explained.

Clare shot me a concerned look. "Did something happen between you two?" I asked curiously. I mean, why would she even ask for him? As far as I know, the two have never conversed even once.

"Nothing. We were just…talking." She said nervously. _Right. As if I'll believe those lies._ Clare tugged on my shirt. She shot me another look. "I know, I know. Let's go look for him." I grabbed her by the hand and we headed towards the exit

"Wait!" Fiona cried.

We stopped and turned to face her.

"Can I come?"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what she said to Bobby…hmm….suspicious. And is Adam burning himself again? Hmm….you'll find out next chapter :)

Anyway, please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Okay, so he's not at the comic book store, he's not at the Dot and he's not anywhere in school. Do you have any other idea where he might have gone to?" I turned to Clare who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know." She says sadly. Clare isn't as close as I am with Adam, so it's understandable that she might not know him as well as I do.

"What about you Fiona?" We both turned to face her.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Well, there is this place…but…." She hesitates and we could tell she was unsure whether she should tell us or not.

"Fiona, please tell us. This is a very serious matter for Adam." Clare pressed.

Fiona lets out a sigh and looks back up at us. "I'll give you the directions."

After a few minutes of driving we finally stopped in front of a chain linked fence. Claire and I shared a confused look.

The other side leads to some kind of congested forest. "Are you sure he's here?" I turned to her. She nods her head yes.

As she led us deeper into the forest, Clare and I can't help but acknowledge our surrounding. I don't usually say this, but this place is beautiful.

"Eli!" Clare hissed pointing her hand nervously.

We halted as we spotted someone wearing a purple shirt, slouched down, with his back facing us.

_ADAM!_

In an instinct, my legs began to run as fast as they could towards him. I need to stop him from whatever he was doing. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"Adam—" I said breathlessly. I stared at him dumbfounded when I realized what he was doing. In his hands he held a sketchbook on one hand and a pencil on the other. He wasn't burning himself…_he was drawing._

"Eli?" he asked, obviously startled at my sudden outburst. He looked passed my shoulder and his eyes widen. "Clare?" he said surprisingly. He returned his attention back to me and raised an eyebrow.

I slowly released his shoulder and smiled at him sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you even know about this place?" he demanded.

"I-" Before I could explain he interrupted me.

"Fiona?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Adam's POV**

Side by side, the two of us sat silently waiting for someone to initiate the conversation. It felt strange sitting here alone with her. Especially the way I behaved earlier in class. But I was curious as to why she was here, so I started the conversation first. "What brings you here?" I asked a little coldly.

She looks down at her hands and begins to fiddle with her fingers. "I was worried about you." She admits. I soften a little bit. "You didn't come back. I thought maybe you were mad at me."

It's true. I was upset with her. I was upset because she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her. And it sucks to admit it. But it's not fair to her if I start hating her just because of something she can't control…_my feelings_. It's not her fault I like her. And it certainly not her fault that she can't return my feelings. I'm the one to blame for my own mishap.

"I'm not mad at you," I started. She looks up and turns to me. "I'm upset because of myself. I'm upset for raising my expectations when I knew that I had no chance to begin with. And truth be told, I was right."

Her eyes stared at me with concern. "Adam, don't be too harsh on yourself. I'm not sure what or who you're referring to, but I don't think you should give up just yet. You should give it another try." She encouraged.

_If only you knew._ "I don't know." I say sadly. I don't think I have the courage to give it another try. I mean, she already rejected me. What else can I do about it?

I felt her hand on top of mine. I looked up and met her gentle eyes."Be more confident." She tells me. "Because that's the Adam I know." She says smiling her sweet smile and I felt hopeful again. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. We're friends remember?"

_Friends. _I shivered at the thought. But it's the second best thing to being lovers. I'd rather take that relationship than no relationship at all. But if I want to be friends with her, I'll have to be honest. Meaning I have to tell her about me. The _whole_ me.

I pulled my hand away from her grasp and turned to face her. "Fiona, there's something I need to tell you," She straightened up and waited for me to continue.

"I'm…I'm an FTM."

She looks at me with a confused expression. "FTM? What does that stand for?"

_Oh, man. Should I tell her? I could still back out now._

"Adam?"

_Screw it! I need to tell her._

I heaved out a sigh and continued, "It stands for Female to Male Transgender. I'm a guy between the ears but…physically I'm a girl."

_There. It's finally out in the open. Now it's up to her whether she'll stay or go._

**Fiona's POV**

"Oh." Was all I could mutter to say. I mean I've heard about the rumors but I didn't think they were true. I never really listened to any of the rumors anyway, so why should I listen then?

From his tense demeanor I could tell he was scared to tell me about this. It's not that I'm surprised or anything, I was just speechless. I've never really encountered a transgendered person before so I don't know what I'm supposed to say.

Taking my silence in a negative connotation, he says, "If you want to leave you can. I won't take it personally."

My face contorted at his sudden statement. "Why would I leave?"

He looks at me dejectedly. "Don't you hate me?"

Hate him? Now, I'm really confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm a freak." He says sadly. He lowers his head in shame and stares at the ground.

"Now why would I think you're a freak?" I questioned. I was shock and appalled to hear him say that about himself. I can't believe this great person next to me thinks so lowly of himself. "Adam, you're an amazing person. And anyone who thinks otherwise is blind from your compassion, your thoughtfulness, your gentleness, and your bravery. You're a special person, Adam. Don't let anyone make you think you're not." I said with full conviction.

A small smile creeps upon his lips. I can't help but smile as well. "Adam, you're my friend," I place a hand on top of his again. "and more importantly…you're _my_ prince."

His head jerks up and stares at me astounded.

When I realized what I had said I quickly looked away. _Way to ruin the moment, Fiona._

**Adam's POV**

I blink at her sudden revelation. Did she just say _my_ prince? Am I dreaming? I pinched my hand just to make sure. _Oww!_ Ok, I'm awake. I wonder what she's trying to imply. Is she telling me that she likes me? I blushed at the thought. I decided to test her.

"_My_ prince? You're not very subtle are you?" I said with a chuckle.

Her face flushes in embarrassment. _She really likes me? _My heart flutters at the realization.

"Well for me, you're _my_ princess." I said with sincerity. She looks at me with a surprised expression. "Fiona. There's something else I need to tell you," _Here goes nothing._

"I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but for some reason I feel a connection with you. Not only because we share similar loneliness, but also because we understand each other so well."

"I feel the same away." She says shyly. I blush at her statement.

"Right now, I'm a 100% sure what I'm feeling is not a lie." My heart speeds up a little bit. I turned to face her and we stare intently at each other's eyes.

"Fiona, in regards to you I…umm…I...I like you." I look away from her and I smile pathetically like a little kid. I glance back at her. "Umm, maybe," I add, blushing even more. "I probably like you." I clear my throat. "No, I'm pretty sure I like you." I say in a more serious manner. I look away again, dodging her eyes.

I could feel my whole body heat up. I began fanning myself with my hand. _Whew, is it me or is it hot in here?__ Ugh_, _I can't believe I just said that._ From the corner of my eyes I could see her smiling broadly.

"Do you mean that?" she asks making sure of my intentions.

I nod my head vigorously. "Of course I do!" I say defensively, causing her to laugh at my reaction.

She tilts her head to the side and looks at me with a warm expression.

"I like you too, Adam." She reveals.

Our eyes meet and we stare intently at each other. I knew exactly what's going to happen next. I sat there nervously waiting for the moment to come.

As I expected, she begins to lean in towards my face. I lean in as well, following her suit. Soon the gap between us disappeared and our lips touched in an instant. The kiss started out slow and a little awkward for I was inexperienced at kissing. Though with her guidance, I quickly picked up the pace. She momentarily pulls away from my lips and goes in again, taking in my upper lip as I took in her bottom lip. It went like that for a while, alternating between our lower and upper lips.

The kiss is amazing. Just the thought of her lips made my stomach fuzzy, but actually feeling the warmth of her lips on mine made my whole body flush with pleasure.

I cupped her face with my hand as the kiss became more rigorous. It wasn't as wild like you see in the movies, but it was still intense. At least for me it was, because it was my first kiss.

A few moments later we both pulled away gasping for air as we tried to regain our breathing. We stared at each other with a bemused expression. We could tell that both party enjoyed the kiss, clearly evident from the satisfying expressions on our faces.

"Umm, so what does this mean…?" I wasn't sure if this means were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We already confessed our feelings to each other and we even kissed! But where does this actually put us?

"For now, let's not concern ourselves with the titles just yet. Clearly we have a mutual attraction for each other. But let's see where our feelings take us first before we can decide what to do it with it. How does that sound?"

I thought about it for a moment. She's got a point. What if it turns out our feelings are just of a crush and not of real love? Then it's going to be a devastating blow for both of us. It's better to take it slow first and let our feelings develop further. I nod my head in agreement. "It sounds good."

She smiles at me again before sliding her arm into my arm intertwining our hands together. She leans in and rests her head on my shoulder.

My face flushes at our close proximity. A small smile forms on my lips. _Man, I love the way she makes me feel. It's a new and refreshing feeling. I'm not use to it yet, but it feels great._

I gently rest the side of my head on her head causing her to look up. Our eyes meet and we instantly smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was sick, and actually I'm still sick. But I manage to write chapter 8! Tell me what you think of the chapter!

Please review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Should we go in and see if they're okay?" Clare asked worriedly.

I shook my head and smirked. "We don't need to. They're _perfectly_ fine."

Clare gave me a questioning look, but I just pointed behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Adam and Fiona walking back together, and holding hands.

"I'm guessing you two have worked everything out?" I asked as we approached the two.

Adam turned to Fiona and smiled. "Yeah. We worked everything out just fine." Fiona nudged him playfully on the shoulder and smiled back.

I watched the two of them amused at their obviousness. You have to be really slow not to catch up to what's going on between them. The two are practically ogling each other.

"Did we miss something?" Clare suddenly interjected.

Adam looked at Fiona, asking for her permission to continue. She nodded her head approvingly. "Umm…there's something we need to tell you. Erm...Fiona and I are…dating." He reveals. He blushed and turned to Fiona once again smiling giddily at her.

I wasn't surprise to hear that at all. When Fiona begged us to let her come, I knew something was up. And seeing them holding hands and smiling at each other like crazy I knew they've finally settled their feelings.

I turned to Clare and noticed her serious expression. She wasn't amused at Adam's revelation at all. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Wait a second. Aren't you dating Bobby?" she pointed out raising an eyebrow.

Adam stiffened and turned to Fiona. _She's still with Bobby? _I wondered. I too turned to Fiona and we all stared at her with scrutinizing eyes. She was taken aback by our stares.

"I broke up with him this morning." She reveals. Adam let out a sigh of relief and gave her a weak smile.

Clare kept her worried look. I'm getting the feeling that she's not liking the fact that Adam and Fiona are dating.

"Edwards, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm just worried about Adam." She lamented.

"What are you worried about? Do you think Fiona will break his heart?" I asked curiously. I think Fiona genuinely likes Adam. At least that's the vibe I'm getting from their interactions.

She shook her head.

"I'm not worried about Fiona. I'm worried about Bobby."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't quite understand where she's getting at. "What are you talking about?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "I've heard awful rumors about him."

I leaned away and gave her a questioning look. "I didn't know you listen to rumors." I chuckled. She glared at me.

"Eli, I'm serious."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Continue."

She leaned forward again. "I heard he has anger issues. And I heard he doesn't take break ups too well. He holds grudges against people, Eli. What if he does something to Adam?"

"Woah, are you sure about all of these?" I wasn't convinced with her whole story.

Clare shook her head lightly. "Not really. I just have a bad feeling about this whole couple thing." She explains.

I understand what she means. I don't think their relationship will go that smoothly, especially when the whole school finds out about it. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them."

She nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Adam's POV**

After getting dropped off at school in Morty, Fiona and I walked hand in hand aimlessly at the courtyard of Degrassi. It felt great that I can finally freely express my feelings in front of her. Before I had to restrain myself from touching her or staring at her since she was still dating Bobby. But now, knowing that she likes me too, I can do whatever I want to.

"Where to princess?" I asked turning to look at her.

"To the picnic tables!" she proclaimed pointing ahead.

The two of us raced towards the tables and plopped ourselves down on the ground. I turned to my side to face her and so did she.

"There's no more interruptions this time right?"

She stared at me confused at what I meant. But when she realized that I was talking about the last time we were together and Bobby had interrupted us she let out a small laugh. "I assure you, Bobby won't be interrupting us anymore."

I smiled. "Good, because I like lying here with you."

"Ditto." She said smiling back.

For a moment, we just continued to stare at each other. I can't stop looking and smiling at her. It feels weird that I finally found someone that likes me for who I am and is willing to go out with me. The most shocking thing is that the most beautiful girl in twelfth grade is the one who likes me! No one would ever believe me if I said Fiona Coyne is my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure people will laugh at me for even saying that.

"Are you really that happy that I'm going out with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I am." I said matter-of-factly. "To be honest, I never thought you'd ever like me back. Friends maybe, but lovers, I would've never even think about it. I mean you're rich, you're pretty, smart, you're funny, and you're the hottest bachelorette in twelfth grade! I'm nothing compared to you."

She frowned. "Don't say that about yourself Adam. You're more than that to me. You're always there whenever I need you. You're always turning my frown into a smile. And whenever I'm with you I always feel happy, and safe. You like me the way I am despite my lacking."

I can't help but get teary eyed at her heartfelt statement. I know I'm supposed to be tough and not be a crybaby, but my girly hormones are just too strong for me.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I said defensively as I wiped the tears off my face.

She scooted over to me and took my hands into hers. "I think it's adorable." She said smiling.

My cheeks instantly flushed. "And you're too sweet." I cooed as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She tilted her head and stared at me with adoration. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked herself. "I'm so glad I've met you Adam."

I shook my head lightly. "I hate to break this to you but it's just the other way around. You can thank all the stars all you want…but I'll always be the lucky one."

She let out a subtle laugh. "You're so corny you know that?"

I shrugged. "What can I do? I'm hopeless romantic."

"Yea, but you're my hopeless romantic."

She scooted over to me and she closed our distance by placing her soft, warm lips on mine.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while . I've just been too busy with school stuff and my clubs! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Please tell me what you think!

Oh and the line, "I hate to break this to you but it's just the other way around. You can thank all the stars all you want…but I'll always be the lucky one" is a line from the song Your Universe by Rico Blanco. It's such an awesome song! You guys should check it out!

By the way, thank you to those who commented and added my story to their favorites and to their story alerts! Love you guys!

Please leave a review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling. I can't believe Adam and I are together. Wait a second, aren't I supposed to be taking things slow? I just ended a relationship and yet here I am again starting a new one. I'm getting too ahead of myself again. Plus I still have to deal with Bobby. I know for sure he didn't take the break up too well. He's used to breaking up with girls, he's never been disposed of by a girl before. At least that's what I've heard. Speak of the devil.

From across the hall I see Bobby making his way towards me carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Fiona." He greeted cheerfully.

I crossed my arms and stared at him with disinterest. "What do you want, Bobby?"

"What's wrong babe? Can't your boyfriend bring you flowers from time to time? They're white roses, your favorite." He held out the bouquet in front of me waiting for me to take it. Instead I just gently pushed it back towards his chest.

"Bobby, didn't I make it clear yesterday that we're over?"

"Come on, Fiona. You don't mean that."

He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I placed my hands over his shoulders and pushed him off of me. Suddenly, his face grew serious and frightening. His eyes were shooting daggers at me. He placed his hand on the locker as he leaned in, in front of me.

"Look, Fiona." He started, his voice thick with venom. "Do you know how lucky you are to be dating me? There are _tons_ of girls in this school who would kill to be in your position, so don't take me for granted." He said menacingly.

I gulped as he leaned in closer to my face. My heartbeat started quickening. His hot breath brushed upon my skin sending shivers down my spine. It appalled me.

"You're lucky I'm even going out with you. I could just go out with another girl, but no. I chose _you_. So think about it." He pulled back and smirked evilly at me. "I'll see you later." He said before leaning in and planting a kiss on my forehead. He then pulled away and began walking to the opposite end of the hallway.

When he was out of sight my legs gave in and I plummeted to the ground. I placed my hand over my chest trying to regain my sanity. I never knew Bobby could be so terrifying. _Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Adam's POV**

Today is such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and more importantly Fiona's looking as beautiful as ever. My smile widened at the sight of her. She was taking her sketchbook out of her locker.

I managed to sneak my way behind her without her noticing. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump and squeal. She turned around and was relief to find me standing behind her.

"Adam, you scared me."

"I'm so sorry princess." I said meekly. The last thing I want to do is scare her. I lowered my head in shame.

"It's alright Prince Adam. It's not your fault." She said lifting my chin up. "I'm just a little out of it today."

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, nothing happened. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." She shrugged.

For some reason I wasn't not convinced. Though I want to know what's really bothering her, I don't want to pressure her on telling me. I want her to tell me herself, when she's ready.

"Alright then. Shall we walk to first period class now?"

"Yes! Let's go!" She said gleefully as she grabbed my arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey," Eli greeted as he approached the lunch table. He scanned the table and was surprised to only see me and Clare sitting at the table. "Where's your new girlfriend?" He asked as he took a seat across from me next to Clare.

"Umm, she's probably still putting her stuff away in her locker." I explained. At least that's what I'm hoping for. I honestly don't know where she is. I stopped by her locker earlier but she wasn't there. I hope she's okay. Wait, why wouldn't she be okay?

I sat quietly staring at my food as I waited for Fiona's arrival. Clare and Eli had been engrossed in a deep discussion about their plans for the weekend. They tried to get me into the conversation but I would only give them one word replies.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Fiona still hasn't arrived. _Where is she?_ I wondered.

I sat there for another five minutes debating whether I should go look for her or not. After much contemplation I decided to go look for her.

"Adam, where are you going?" Eli inquired as I got up from my seat.

"I'm going to look for the princess."

"But Adam-"

Before he could stop me, I ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fiona's POV**

_Briiiiiiiiiing!_ And there goes the bell for lunch. I hurriedly gathered my stuff hoping to catch Adam at my locker. But as I exited the classroom a hand grabbed me by the arm. The person dragged me into an empty classroom. Once inside he locked the door behind him, making sure nobody gets in.

"Hey!" I yelped. When I looked up I see Bobby smirking at me. My heartbeat started quickening. "What do you want?" I questioned, my voice quivering a little.

"There has been rumor flying around the school saying that you're dating that _freak_." He explained as he slowly made his way towards me. He then grabs me by the arm making sure I don't run away.

"Adam is not a freak." I spat. His grip grew tighter. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I cried out, but he just ignored me.

"So you know about him?" he scoffed. "Fiona, you're dating a _girl!_ Are you insane!"

"Adam is not a girl! He's a guy! And you're nothing more than animal!" I retorted. By this time I was fuming. I will not let him disrespect Adam so easily like that. He can do whatever he wants with me but he won't get away with hurting Adam.

"You're crazy you know that?" he said incredulously. "The only good thing about you is your face! If you weren't pretty I would've never even given you a second glance!"

He let go of my arm and pushed me on to the wall behind me. As my back hit the wall, he swung his hand across my face at full force. _BAM!_

As the pain took effect, tears began flowing down my cheeks. When he saw me crying he immediately covered my mouth with his hand to prevent me from making any noise.

"Shut up!" He hissed. A small smile suddenly formed on his mouth. "Nobody can save you now Fiona." He said menacingly. "And if you don't want your little boyfriend to get hurt, you will obey everything I say from now on." He threatened.

No! Not Adam! _That Jerk!_

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and when I do you better not scream or your boyfriend will wish he was never born."

I nodded my head in compliance. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and smirked at me evilly. "Now be quiet and we'll have some fun." He leaned in and buried his face on my neck.

I bit my bottom lip trying my best to suppress any noise from escaping my lips. Tears continued to fall uncontrollably down my cheeks. I'm so terrified. I knew this is wrong, but I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

A/N: Ooh! And Bobby strikes again! Smh -_- I really hate Bobby. He's got too many issues. I wonder what Fiona will do? And will Adam find out about Bobby's abusiveness? Well you'll find out soon! Tell me what you think will happen! Hehe.

Please leave a review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

Seeing the traces of my bruised face reflected on the mirror, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. I shook my head and covered the last spot on my face before putting away my makeup. I turned my head from side to side to see if it was still noticeable. I smiled at my handiwork.

My smiled faded when I remembered what had occurred this afternoon. It was degrading. I know what Bobby did to me was wrong, but I don't want Adam to get hurt. I care about him too much. But I also know letting Bobby do whatever he wants with me is wrong as well. Should I tell Adam? Or should I just deal with it myself. I'm so confused.

The sound of the doorbell brought me back to reality. _Who could that be? _I wondered. Suddenly I hear the front door click open.

"Fiona?" Someone called out. My bedroom door opened and in came Holly J.

"Holly J? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised at her sudden appearance. I noticed she was wearing her Little Miss Steaks uniform. _I guess she came here straight from work._

"I'm just here to check on you. Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. She eyed me from head to toe trying to search for anything unusual.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything is fine Holly J. You don't need to check on me every day." I said annoyed. "I haven't drunk any alcohol, so it's fine."

Holly J nodded her head. "Okay. If you need me, just call me."

I nodded my head.

As she was about to exit the bedroom the doorbell rang again. She turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

_Crap! I hope it's not Bobby._

Holly J stepped outside to check the peephole. "Fiona," she called out. "Adam's here."

_Adam? What's he doing here?_

I jumped off from my seat and joined Holly J in the living room.

"Why is Adam here?" She asked curiously pointing to the door. I didn't respond. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I know for sure she'll freak if she finds out I'm dating again."What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." I replied back avoiding her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes widened at the realization. "Wait a second. Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Holly J. We're dating. Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned as I crossed my arm. I just hate how she keeps trying to make me feel guilty. First the alcohol, now Adam?

"But didn't you just break up with Bobby? When the hell did this happen? And do you-"

"Can you stop with the interrogation, Holly J?" I asked annoyed. I really hate it when she tries to act like my mother. I know she means well, but sometimes she just overreacts at everything.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried about you." She lamented.

"I know, but I can handle myself. I'm a big girl now."

She gave me a sympathetic look.

**Adam's POV**

I wonder what happened to her. I heard from Eli that she skipped the rest of school after lunch. I hope she's alright.

I stared at the doorbell to her condo, contemplating whether I should press it or not. _Oh, screw it._ And with that I pressed the doorbell.

I waited for a moment, but no one answered the door. _Is she not home?_ I pressed it again. After waiting for another five minutes, I finally gave up. When I was about to leave, the door opened. I turned around and was surprised to see Holly J.

"Hey, Adam." She greeted, giving me a weak smile.

"Umm, hey Holly J." I greeted awkwardly. _Does she know?_ I wondered.

From behind her I see Fiona make her way towards us.

Holly J turns back around and says her goodnight to Fiona and then at me. The two of us watched as Holly J disappeared behind the closing doors of the elevator. When she was gone, I returned my attention back to Fiona.

"Hey, Fi." I waved at her.

"Hey, Adam." She greeted back. "Come in."

As I entered her foyer, I couldn't help but be in awe of her condo. It's the first time I've ever been in here. It's huge! Everything around me looks expensive! I tried my best not to touch anything, but it was too tempting. I found myself picking up a snow globe from her stand.

Fiona led me to the living room. We settled ourselves on her couch where we sat side by side.

"So what brings you here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I heard you skipped school. Did something happen?"

She paused, then diverted her eyes to her hands. "I didn't feel well. So I decided to go home."

_Liar._

"Are you sure?" I know for sure she's lying. But why won't she tell me what's going on? I'm her boyfriend.

"Yea." She said giving me a wide smile.

"I see." My eyes darted down to her hands that were playing with her shirt. That's when I noticed the dark mark on her wrist.

"Fi," I whispered.

She looked up and met my gaze. She noticed my worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

I immediately grabbed her arm and pulled down her sleeve. My eyes widen at the sight of her forearm. It was covered with bruises!

"Fiona! What happened?" I asked alarmingly.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled at me weakly. "I fell down the stairs." She explained.

_Liar!_

I don't know why she's not telling me the truth but I've got to get to the bottom of this. "Bullshit!" I exclaimed, raising my voice a little causing her to jump back. "It's Bobby isn't it!" She didn't respond. Instead, she looked down sadly at her hands.

_I knew it!_

"Fiona," I called out in a softer tone. "I thought you two broke up? What's going on?" She kept her head down. "Fi, look at me!" I begged. Instead, she pulled her arm away from my grasp and stomped her way towards the fridge. I watched as she took out a bottle of champagne and poured a glassful of the liquid. My eyes widened when she gulped the whole liquid down her throat in one shot.

I rashly walked over to where she was. When she was about to pour herself another glassful, I grabbed the bottle from her grasp.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"No!" She tried to grab it from my hands but I pulled it away. "You have to stop! Please tell me what's going on." I pleaded. She glared at me. Even though she was looking at me with full of disdain I could see the pain behind those eyes. My heart ached knowing that she is hurting inside and I can't even do anything to relieve it. "Please." I pleaded again.

Her eyes softened and she looked at me with hurt eyes. Soon tears began trickling down her cheeks. Her legs gave in and she plummeted to the ground. I got to my knees and wrapped my arms around her. She turned to me and responded by wrapping her arms around my waist. She clutched my shirt tightly as if she never wants to let go. Soon she began crying hysterically in my arms and I hugged her even tighter. I rubbed my hand behind her back to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry." she cried.

"Shhh, it's alright, Fi." I hushed. She continued to cry.

It took her a while to calm down. But after calming down she pulled away and met my gaze. "It's Bobby." She croaked out. "He...he said he'll hurt _you,_ if I don't obey him."

I flinched at her words. "So he hurt you instead?"

She nodded her head sadly. My heart cracked.

_That monster!_

Sensing my tensed demeanor she tugged on my shirt. "Adam," she called out. I returned my attention back to her. "Promise me you won't go after him." Her eyes pleaded me. I looked away.

I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress my anger. I want to promise her that I won't do anything, but I just can't. I have to do something to stop this. This can't go on forever. I have to defend her and make him pay for all of the hurt he had caused her.

"Adam," she called out again.

I let out a sigh. "Okay. I won't do anything rash." I promised.

She wrapped her arms around me again. "Thank you." She whispered gratefully. I just nodded my head.

I decided to stay with her for the rest of the night. I called my mom and told her that I would be staying over at Eli's. She was reluctant at first, but she finally complied after much persuasion. I called Eli to let him know, and he agreed in understanding.

I stared at the sleeping Fiona in my arms. I caressed her hair ever so gently as to not wake her up. She looked much more peaceful than she was before. _I'm glad._

I can't believe that asshole had the nerve to hurt this gentle soul. I can't believe he even had the nerve to hurt a girl. I mean, he's so much bigger and stronger than her. How could he? It's just so inhumane of him. I shook my head in disbelief. He'd rather deal with a helpless girl than me. He's such a coward. I scoffed.

Suddenly, I felt Fiona stir in my arms.

"Adam…" she mumbled.

"Shhh…I'm here Fi," I hushed. I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I gently pulled back and looked down at her peaceful face and smiled. _Don't worry Fiona, I'll make sure he'd wish he was never born._

* * *

A/N: Ooh! And Adam finds out! He's finally stepping up to protect his woman! Go Adam! Woohoo! :D But I wonder what he'll do to Bobby? Hehe…

Anyway, please leave a review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

I awoke at the sound of the alarm clock. As I opened my eyes the stinging ray of sun greeted me. _Ugh, my head hurts. _I scratched my head trying to recollect all of the events that occurred yesterday. It took me a while to remember, but then it hit me. _Adam!_

I turned to my side to see if Adam was still asleep. To my disappointment, his side was empty. Instead, a note replaced his presence. I picked it up and read it:

_Good morning Princess! _

_I made you breakfast! _

_It's in the microwave, so just reheat it when you wake up._

_Anyway, I went home to get a change of clothes._

_I'll see you in school!_

_Love,_

_~Prince Adam _

I can't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. I got up and placed the note down on my night stand. After putting on my robe I then made my way towards the kitchen. When I opened the microwave my lips curled into a smile. He cooked me a plate of egg-white omelette with a croissant on the side. _He's so sweet._

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, I went straight to school. On my way there I couldn't help but get worried about Adam. I know he promised me he wouldn't do anything, but knowing him he'll definitely do something. I just hope he doesn't do anything too crazy.

I was looking forward to seeing Adam standing by at my locker but to my disappointment he wasn't there yet. I did come a little too early today.

I opened my locker and I began stuffing my stuff inside. I was too busy organizing my books to notice that someone was already approaching me.

"Fiona," a familiar voice called out. A surge of shiver ran up my spine when I recognized the voice. I turned around to expecting for the worse. And as I expected, it was Bobby.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." He smirked.

"Leave me alone."

He scoffed. "Anyway, today during lunch I was thinking maybe we could do something fun again." He suggested, flashing me a seductive smile.

"No." I immediately replied.

His smile faded and his face grew stoic. My heart began racing and my hands began to tremble. He stepped closer to me and leaned his face towards my ear. "I do remember saying that I will _mess_ your boyfriend up if you don't obey me right?"

"Go to hell, Bobby." I hissed. I pushed him away from me, closing my locker behind me and walking off. But before I could take my third step he grabs me by the arm, swinging me back forcefully.

"HEY!"

We both turned to our sides and we see a fuming Adam storming towards us. Bobby let's go of my arm, turning to fully face him. Before he knew it, Adam had pushed him hard and sending him flying to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Adam growled.

He was ready to attack Bobby again, but I pulled him back. "Adam, don't." I pleaded. He kept his eyes locked on Bobby. He was really enraged. His fists were clenched tightly and his eyes were shooting daggers at the senior lying on the ground. He looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Adam, please." I say again. He turns to me and notices my worried expression. His face instantly softens and his body relaxes a bit.

Bobby gets back up on his feet and smirks at Adam. "Or what?" He challenges.

I threw him a disgusted look. He's clearly provoking Adam, trying to get him into trouble. The sad part is that Adam's taking the bait. His whole body tenses again.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you!" Adam threatens, his voice thick with venom. He tugged his arm away from my grip but I held on.

"Adam!" Another voice calls out. I turn around to find Eli running towards us with Clare trailing behind him.

"What's going on here?" He questions. His eyes darted to me, then at Adam, then at Bobby, and then back at Adam again. He notices Adam's tense demeanor and immediately grabs onto his other arm.

"Let go of me!" Adam hissed.

"Dude, calm down. If you beat him here, you'll get into a lot of trouble." Eli reasoned.

Adam nudges his arm away from Eli's grasp, but he won't budge.

Eli turns to Bobby and glares at him. "I think it's best if you leave. _N__ow._" Eli pressed. Bobby glares at him and then at Adam.

"I'll get you some other time freak!" He turns around and walks the other way.

When he was out of sight, Eli slowly lets go of Adam's arm. I kept my hold on him just in case he tries to run after him.

Clare steps up and flashes Adam a worried look. "Adam, what happened?"

"Yea, dude. What was that about?"

He ignores their questions and turns to me. "Fiona, are you alright?" He eyes me everywhere trying to search for any signs of abuse.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he tou—"

"I'm fine, Adam."

"Are you sure? He didn't do anything? You're not hurt are you, because if you are—"

"Adam, I told you. I'm fine." I reassured him.

He lets out a sigh of relief and reaches for my face. He cups it in his hand and caresses my cheek with his thumb. He looks at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He says sadly.

I place my hand over his. "Don't be. You've saved me so many times already." I smile at him. He gives me a weak smile.

"Ahem,"

We turned around and was surprise to find Eli and Clare standing behind us. That's when we realized that they have been listening to us the whole time. We immediately let go of each other and smiled sheepishly at the two.

"I'm glad we have your attention again," Eli said in jest. "Anyway, care to fill us in at what happened two minutes ago?"

Adam turns to me and gives me a look asking me for permission to tell them. I was hesitant at first because I really didn't want anyone else to know about what Bobby had done to me. But since they were his friends and they genuinely care for him I guess it's alright. I nodded my head approvingly.

**Adam's POV**

The two were in shell shock after I had told them about yesterday's incidents. It's not really something I would like to tell people about, but I know they'll just get even worrier if I don't tell them what's going on.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Fiona are you okay?" Clare turned to her and gives her a sympathetic look. Fiona just nodded her head.

"That bastard," Eli muttered under his breath. "I can't believe he did that." He also turns to Fiona and frowns. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I'm fine now." She said giving them a weak smile.

I take her hand in mine and I give it a gentle squeeze. She turns to me and gives me a small smile.

The bell suddenly rings informing all of us to go to our first period classes. I let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"Hey Fiona, I still have to stop by my locker, so I'll just meet you in the art room, okay?"

She nods her head in understanding and begins walking towards art class. Clare does the same thing leaving me and Eli by alone by ourselves.

When they were both gone, he turns to me. "So what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged.

"Don't bullshit me, Adam. I know you're going to do something stupid. I'm warning you now, don't confront him by yourself. You're defenseless against him."

I flinch at his words.

"And why can't I?" I questioned.

He takes a step back noticing that I was annoyed.

Well, why won't I be annoyed? I know that the only reason he doesn't want me to confront him is because I'm physically a girl. He thinks I won't be able to fight back if I get into a fight with Bobby.

"Adam," he says calmly.

"Come on, tell me why I can't confront him?"

He doesn't respond.

"Tell me the reason why I can't pick a fight with him?" I push him a little trying to get it out of him. "Come on, TELL ME!"

"Adam, don't make me say it."

"COME ON! I know what you're thinking so just SAY IT!"

"It's because physically, you're a _girl_ Adam! Are you happy now?" He yells back.

I clench my fist and glares at him. "Yeah, just great!" I spat back before stomping away leaving an exasperated Eli behind.

* * *

A/N: Now the two best friends are fighting. Not good -_- what do you think will happen? Let me know!

Hey guys, my next update will probably either be tomorrow or on Sunday. I also want to let you know that I probably won't be able to update next week because I'm going to be busy with a play and with an art competition. I'll try to update but I can't guarantee it :(

Anyway, please leave a review! Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I sat alone outside at the picnic tables, still contemplating about the fight Eli and I had earlier.

_He's right. Going after Bobby alone is a suicide. _But I want to prove to everyone, and to myself that I'm strong enough to protect my girlfriend by myself. I don't want people to keep thinking that just because I have a body of a girl, that I can't defend myself. I'm perfectly capable of standing up for myself and I'm confident I'm capable enough to stand up for my girlfriend.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _I'm so confused._

Suddenly I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around smiled at the person standing behind me.

"Fiona," I greeted gleefully.

"Hey Adam." She greeted back, flashing me a toothy smile.

"I thought you had a project to work on?" I asked curiously. This morning she told me she has to work on an English project with Holly J during lunch.

"Oh, my partner bailed on me. She said 'something' came up." She explained rolling her eyes.

Wow, I guess Holly J and Sav are getting it on right now.

Her eyes suddenly grew serious and she eyed me curiously. Feeling self-conscious I too began eyeing myself. I didn't notice anything in particular about me.

I looked up and met her gaze. "What's wrong, Fiona?"

"Nothing," she says shaking her head.

"Okay." Hmm…I wonder what that was about. I shook it off. There was something that's been bothering me for a while now.

"Uhh, Fiona?"

"Hmm?" She turns to me.

"Is…Bobby still bothering you?" I'm still worried that even after I told him off he would still be pursuing her. He's not the type of guy to back off easily. He's the persistent jerk type. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him hanging around at her locker.

She pauses.

"No," she finally answered giving me a reassuring smile.

Hmm…something about her hesitation tells me that she's not being honest with me. I want to believe her so badly, but I don't know if I should. She had lied to me before about Bobby.

"No more secrets right?" I tried to sound as upbeat as possible to shield my suspiciousness.

She nods her head. "I promise." She smiled reassuringly.

With that I shook those negative thoughts away. I'm sure she's telling the truth. She promised.

She broke her gaze away from me and grabbed her purse. I watched curiously as she dug inside her bag. Suddenly, she pulls out a necklace. I eyed it curiously.

"Turn around," she demanded. I complied obediently.

She brings her arm over my head and put's the necklace on around my neck.

"Just a sec," she said as she fidgeted with the lock of the necklace behind my neck.

"Ok, you can turn back around."

I looked down at the necklace and examined it with my fingers. It was a silver cross necklace with a gold heart hanging around it. It was really cute.

"It looks good on you." She compliments. She flirtatiously brushes away some lint on my shoulder. I smirked in response.

"Thanks…but what is it for?" I mean, it's not my birthday or anything. I don't know what I did to deserve a gift.

"Just a thank you present for always being there for me." She says sincerely.

My whole body flushes. "Oh. Thank you." I said gratefully. That was really sweet. I can't believe she got me a present just for that.

She leans in and rests her head on my shoulder. I then swung my arms around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to me.

"Much better princess?"

She nodded her head. "Thank you Prince Adam." She said placing her palm lightly on my chest. Then she slid it back down to her side.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort in each other's arms. It was a pretty mundane action but it always made me feel closer to her. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being a little too soft.

After a moment, she spoke.

"Adam?" she whispered silently.

"Hmm?" I said looking down and meeting her gaze.

"You…you'll keep your promise right?"

My brows furrowed. I was confused for a moment. I wasn't sure what she was referring to. Then I stiffened when I finally realized what she was talking about. She was referring to last night, when I promised her I won't go after Bobby.

I bit my lip. I want to make Bobby pay for what he did to her, but if she really doesn't want me to go after him, then I guess it's settled.

"I promise." I reassured her.

"Thanks, Prince Adam." She said gratefully.

"Anything for you princess." I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time ninth period rounded, I was already beat. I took three tests in three consecutive periods. _Ugh, my brain is fried._ Thank god, I didn't have any tests this period. But then I remembered, I had English with Clare and _Eli_. I'm pretty sure he's going to lecture me again.

I walked into the class and headed towards my seat. A couple of minutes later, Clare and Eli walked in holding hands. Eli met my gaze and gave me a concerned look. I looked away and avoided his scrutinizing eyes.

"Hey Adam." Clare greeted before settling on the seat next to me. Eli gave me a small smile before settling himself on the seat in front of Clare.

Throughout the first half of the period Eli kept glancing at me. He had on his guilty face. I too felt guilty for making him feel guilty. I knew he meant well but the hot head that I am, I just lost it.

After Mrs. Dawes has given out the work, the three of us made a group. Clare got up to ask Mrs. Dawes a question. Then Eli scooted over next to me.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ha—"

"Stop," I said a little too coldly. He stared at me with an alarmed expression. "Eli, I should be the one apologizing to you. I acted like a little kid. I'm sorry."

"Nah man. I completely understand where you were coming from. You care about her, and you want to protect her. I get it. It's just that I don't think it's wise to pick a meaningless fight just to prove how much you care for her. I'm sure she knows that already." He smirked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. And truth be told she doesn't want me to pick a fight with him either." I say sadly. "Anyway, I'm done with that whole ordeal. I already made a resolution that I won't go after him."

Eli smiled proudly. "That's good to hear man."

We bumped fist.

"Did I miss anything?" Clare asked as she approached us.

Eli and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Nah, not really." Eli said dismissively.

Clare raised an eyebrow. Clearly she doesn't believe him, but she just shrugged it off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ding! There goes the last bell!

I gathered my stuff and said my goodbyes to my best friends. Then I hurriedly made my way towards Fiona's locker. We planned to hangout today after school at her condo, just the two of us. But as I rounded the corner to her hallway I paused when I saw her talking with someone. When I caught a glance of his face I was surprised to see Bobby. Fiona didn't look happy to see him at all despite his smiling face.

My brows furrowed when he began caressing her arm with his hand. Fiona immediately pushed him away though. But then he leaned in and whispered something in her ears. She nodded in response.

Seeing him talking to her again made my blood boil. And I thought Fiona said he was done harassing her?

I shook my head furiously.

If she's not going to settle this, then I'll settle this instead. I'll end this madness once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the super late update . I've been running out of creative juices lately :( i hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Reviews encourages me a lot so please leave a comment.

Every 2 cent counts! Onegaishimasu! (Please! :P)


End file.
